memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ September * 15 September - Star Trek: A Cultural History, by M. Keith Booker. * 18 September - Live Long and Evolve, by Mohamed Noor. * 25 September - Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet Ships 2151-2293, by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley, from Random House. * 26 September - ** Issue 3 of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - Terra Incognita comic series from IDW Publishing. ** Issue 1 of the Star Trek vs. Transformers comic series from IDW Publishing. October * 9 October - ** Star Trek: Locutus of Borg Collectible Mask from Miniature Editions. ** Second edition of Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library, by Larry Nemecek. ** of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Through the Mirror from IDW Publishing. ** of Star Trek: Discovery - Succession from IDW Publishing. * 16 October - ** Updated version of Obsessed with Star Trek by Chip Carter. ** Star Trek: Designing Starships - The Enterprises and Beyond, a mass-market reprint of Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume One, by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley, from Random House. * 17 October - Issue 2 of the Star Trek vs. Transformers comic series from IDW Publishing. * 23 October - Titan Books' Star Trek: The Art of John Eaves, by Joe Nazzaro. * 24 October - Issue 4 of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - Terra Incognita comic series from IDW Publishing. * 27 October - Star Trek and the British Age of Sail, by Stefan Rabitsch. November * 13 November - ** DIS Season 1 Blu-ray and DIS Season 1 DVD to be released in Region A/1. **''Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet Ships 2294 to the Future, by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley, from Random House. ** ''Star Trek: Epic Episodes, by Titan. ** The Autobiography of Mr. Spock, by David A. Goodman, from Titan Books. * 14 November - Issue 5 of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - Terra Incognita comic series from IDW Publishing. * 19 November - DIS Season 1 Blu-ray and DIS Season 1 DVD to be released in Region B/2. * 21 November - Issue 3 of the Star Trek vs. Transformers comic series from IDW Publishing. * 27 November - Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #3, In the Heart of Chaos, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. December * Big Finish Productions' audiobook of Star Trek: Prometheus #3, In the Heart of Chaos. * - Star Trek: Short Treks expected to start monthly release on CBS All Access. ;To be announced * What We Left Behind, Ira Steven Behr's documentary about . 2019 January * 8 January ** Pocket DIS novel, The Way to the Stars, by Una McCormack. ** Star Trek: Designing Starships - The USS ''Voyager and Beyond'', a mass-market reprint of Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume Two, by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley, from Random House. ** I Am Captain Kirk by Frank Barrios. ** I Am Mr. Spock by Elizabeth Schaefer. * 29 January - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 8, by John Byrne, from IDW Publishing. * - Season 2 of is expected to be released on CBS All Access. March * 12 March - Pocket TOS novel, The Antares Maelstrom by Greg Cox. * 19 March - Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Missions Continue, by Brannon Braga and Scott Tipton. April * 9 April - ** Star Trek: Kirk Fu Manual, by Dayton Ward. ** Pocket TNG novel, Available Light, by Dayton Ward. * 23 April - of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Terra Incognita from IDW Publishing. May * 14 May - Star Trek: Shipyards - The Klingon Fleet, by Ben Robinson, Marcus Riley, and Matt McAllister, from Random House. ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 * In pre-production - , a new series set after the events of . * Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6, from IDW Publishing. * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999